Daughter of Hell
by SlytherinPhoenix27
Summary: Jacqueline Young, daughter of Hades, goes to live with her cousin Emily in La Push. There, she will be imprinted on by none other than Paul Lahote.
1. Chapter 1

Today was my first day in La Push, Washington. I sat in the car, staring out of the window, half-listening as my Emily talked to me. "…and you'll have to meet the pack, of course, I'm sure you'll just love them… oh! And wait until you see the forest! Your mom said that you liked nature?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess". My cousin didn't seem perturbed by my short answer, since she kept talking about my new home. I wasn't irritated with her, but I just didn't like talking to people unless I felt comfortable with them, and although she was my cousin, I had only met her a few times, since I used to live in New York.

So far, it actually didn't seem that bad. I could see the forest out of my window, since apparently we were only about ten minutes outside of Forks, the town neighboring La Push. I actually did like forests, just not for the reasons that most people assumed. No one was usually in the forest, which meant I didn't have to be bothered by anybody and I could use my powers without worrying about someone seeing me. There was a forest as Camp Half-Blood, but I didn't go in it that much. There were usually people there, and I didn't have to worry about people seeing me anyways.

Apparently, there was also a beach in La Push. I probably wouldn't be going in the ocean, however. I was on good terms with Poseidon, but it was considered respectful for children of the Big Three to not enter each other's territories unless absolutely necessary. Zeus had granted me permission to take a plane to La Push when I Iris-Messaged him, but he didn't look very happy about it and I most certainly wouldn't be asking him for any more favors anytime soon.

I glanced outside the window again and saw that we were currently in what I assumed to be Forks. My mind automatically memorized where everything was, knowing that I would probably be coming into Forks quite often. As we rode into La Push, my cousin's husband Sam spoke for the first time since we left the airport. "Make sure that you don't go into the forest by yourself, Jacqueline. It's dangerous out there".

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I wasn't exactly arrogant, but I didn't underestimate myself either. I was certain that I could handle whatever the forest had to offer. "Of course not" I lied smoothly. I briefly wondered if the ability to lie was a trait found in all of Hades' children. Nico and I could both lie excellently, and I remember playing Bullshit with Bianca once before she died on a quest. She was almost as good of a liar as I was.

Sam seemed satisfied with my answer and remained silent as we pulled into the driveway of what I assumed to be their house. I'd only met him once before, but I had a feeling we would get along well. Neither of us seemed to be very talkative, and he had an air of authority about him that I respected.

I jumped out of the car and grabbed my carry-on suitcase and the one suitcase that contained my possessions. Other than my weapons and my clothes, I didn't own much. I didn't even have a cell phone, as monsters could detect a phone call if a demigod was making or receiving it. Besides, anyone who I wanted to talk to could always Iris-Message me.

In fact, my suitcases only held clothes. I hadn't bothered on bringing my weapons. My Stygian Iron knife, the only weapon that I had truly bonded with, would appear in my pocket at some point. Demigods who bonded with their weapons could never lose them, as they appeared in their pockets no matter where they left them. I would have to shadow travel back to the cave in Ireland where I hid my weapons. Being a child of Hades had many perks, one of which was the ability to hide things anywhere in the world in no time at all.

Sam and Emily's house was pretty nice and was much bigger than the apartment my mom and I had shared. As I walked in, I was surprised to find 8 large, nearly identical men already there, sitting in the living room laughing at some joke. Sam cleared his throat and the boys stopped talking and turned to stare at me. I scowled at them- I didn't like being stared at.

"Guys, this is my niece Jacqueline" he said with a voice that clearly indicated that the boys were to introduce themselves. A boy that looked irritatingly happy came up to me first and offered me his hand to shake. "I'm Seth!" he said with a huge smile. In a way, his personality kind of reminded me of Tyson. Thinking about my cousin softened my scowl a bit and I shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you." I said, hoping that I was able to fake enthusiasm. Seth's smile didn't fall, so I must have.

Next, two boys came up to me at once. "I'm Quil" said the one that was slightly shorter than the boy who accompanied him. "And I'm Embry." The taller boy said. These two were still pretty happy, but not as much so as Seth had been. I greeted them in return.

Next came a really tall guy. "I'm Paul" he said with a scowl that indicated that he didn't particularly want to meet me. However, as I responded with the generic "Nice to meet you", his eyes widened. His expression changed from mild annoyance to shock to something like adoration. He shook my hand with an enthusiasm that was even greater that Seth's was. "It's so great to meet you!" Paul said, his eyes never leaving mine. "Uh, you too?" I wasn't really sure how to react to this sudden mood swing. Sam put his hand on my shoulder and… growled? That was pretty weird. Not as weird as how Paul continued to stare at me even as I scowled at him, but it was still pretty weird. The next four introduced themselves pretty quickly after that, which I suspect had something to do with the intimidating glare Sam was currently giving Paul. Their names were Collin, Brady, Jacob, and Jared. Jared quickly left to go see someone named Kim, Jacob left to go see 'Nessie', and Quil said he had to babysit someone named Claire. He looked suspiciously happy about it though, so he was probably just going to go hang out with his other friends or something. I was left alone with Sam, Emily (who was currently in the kitchen making lunch), Collin, Brady, Embry, Paul, and Seth.

Paul was _still_ staring at me and it was getting really annoying. I turned my scowl into a full-out glare and went into the kitchen to see what Emily was making. "Hey" I said as she saw me approach. She smiled and said kindly, "How are you doing with all of this?" I honestly wasn't sure exactly what she was referring to, as a lot of shit had happened to me recently. My boyfriend and several of my close friends had died, although I was pretty sure she didn't know about that, my mom had been killed, I was forced to move across the country to live with my older cousin after I found out that there was no way I could live with my father in the Underworld (although he was alright with it, Zeus most certainly was not), my brother was currently trying to help oversee things at Camp Half-Blood (which had been flooded with newcomers as the gods claimed all of their children), and I had to pretend to be human, which was something I did not enjoy doing. I assumed that she was probably talking about the death of my mom, however, as she probably didn't know about most of the other stuff.

"I'm fine" I answered truthfully. It wasn't the first time someone close to me had died, which hadn't exactly lessened the blow, but it had prepared me for the grief. I had sulked for about a week, talked to her in the Underworld, and had moved on. I know it made me sound heartless, but I just couldn't afford to grieve for too long. Besides, I had already visited her three times in the Underworld and it hadn't even been a month since her death. Death wasn't as final for me as it was for most people.

Emily believed me, and put the final touches on the sandwiches. There were a lot of them, so I wasn't sure how the eight of us were going to eat all of them- there had to be at least thirty. However, Emily didn't act like it was odd so I didn't say anything. "Lunch is ready!" she called, and the boys stampeded into the kitchen. Paul still had the nerve to stare at me, even after the glare I had sent him. Actually, my respect for him went up a bit. There weren't a lot of people that would bother me after I glared at them- apparently, I have a pretty "menacing aura", as my mom had put it, even when I wasn't angry, but when I was, it was terrifying. Being dark and depressing enough to scare people off was another perk of having the god of death as a dad, but apparently Paul was immune.

Each boy proceeded to grab two sandwiches at once and immediately shoved them into their mouths. It was actually pretty disgusting. The only time I had ever acted like that was when I got back from a quest in Florida, but in my defense, I hadn't eaten for four days.

I decided it was probably best not to attempt to get a sandwich. There was clearly no way I was going to get one without getting through the boys, and I wasn't sure if I could do that without using my powers. I wasn't very hungry anyways, so I headed back to the living room and laid down on the now abandoned couch. I was too nervous that Zeus would change his mind and send some lightning to actually sleep, so I hadn't slept since the night before yesterday. I closed my eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

After about thirty seconds, my senses suddenly went alert, and I could feel something coming close to my face. I didn't have my weapons yet, so I did the only thing I could- tackled whatever it was and grabbed it's throat.

Lovely. It was Paul. At least it wasn't a monster or one of Kronos' surviving demigods. Sam ran outside to see what the noise was and saw me sitting on Paul's stomach, holding his neck. He started to shake, glanced at Emily, cursed, and then ran outside while taking off his shirt. People here were really weird.

Speaking of weird people, I turned my head to look at the boy who I was sitting on. "What do you think you were doing?" I hissed.

He gulped and looked nervous. "I, uh, brought you a sandwich." I looked to my right and saw that there was a sandwich laying on the ground next to us.

"Why did you feel the need to almost touch my face?" I then asked him hostilely. "I, uh, didn't" he lied guiltily. I narrowed my eyes enough to let him know that I knew he was lying and then climbed off him. I laid back down on the couch, ignoring Emily and the boys who were watching us. "Leave me alone" I said in a tired voice. I heard him get up and I eavesdropped on the conversation that was taking place in the kitchen.

"She doesn't like me" Paul said, sounding sad. No shit, Sherlock. Maybe I needed to make it more obvious if it had taken him this long to figure that out.

"Yes she does" Emily said soothingly. Great, my own cousin was against me. "She just doesn't want to accept it yet." What was that supposed to mean?

"Yeah!" Seth piped up. "She'll accept the imprint- everyone else did." Everyone shushed him then, and I felt someone come up to me to make sure I was sleeping. I deepened my breathing and slowed my heart rate, something I had learned to do in Camp. "She's asleep" confirmed the person- I was pretty sure it was Embry- as he walked back towards the rest of the group.

Seth continued in a much softer voice, "No one's every rejected the imprint, Paul." "It's not something you can fight." Emily said. "I would know".

So apparently, they thought I had temporarily rejected something called an imprint, which I wasn't supposed to do, which for some reason made Paul sad. Also, apparently Emily had tried to reject it but had failed.

In other words, I had absolutely no idea what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since I came to La Push, and I had met an annoying amount of people. Unfortunately, this meant that I was never alone. There were always a bunch of guys and occasionally some girls at Sam and Emily's house. Out of these people so far, I had decided to tolerate all of them except Paul, and I had bonded with Leah (who was apparently my second cousin), Seth (also my second cousin, who wasn't actually that annoying once you got used to him), and Jacob. Leah and I had bonded over the fact that we were related, we both hated Paul, and we were both generally negative people. Seth and I had bonded because we were related and because he reminded me of my cousin, Tyson. Jacob and I had bonded over motorcycles. I had used some of the money I had inherited from mom to buy myself a black motorcycle, and Jake had been teaching me how to use it. Let's face it- out of all the mortal methods of transportation, motorcycling was clearly the best. Occasionally, he would bring a girl who looked to be about eight years old to my lessons. Her name was Nessie, and I actually really liked her. I wasn't entirely sure why, but I felt almost drawn to her.

Anyways, I had_ finally_ managed to escape from the house unnoticed and had entered the forest. I kept walking for a while- I wasn't stupid enough to unleash my powers at the edge of the forest, where people could see me from their backyards.

Eventually, I reached some sort of clearing. The first thing I did was shadow travel back to Ireland to get my weapons. I had gotten back my Stygian Iron knife while I was sleeping on my first day in La Push, but I still lacked my other weapons: a Stygian iron sword, a celestial bronze sword, a steel knife, a silver bow (which had been a gift from Artemis when my sister died), and various arrows made out of Stygian Iron, steel, and celestial bronze. Most demigods didn't carry steel weapons with them, but the fact that I was vulnerable to attack by mortals and various animals had not sat well with me, so I had gotten a steel knife. Artemis had been kind enough to include both celestial bronze and steel arrows in her gift, but I had had to make the Stygian Iron ones myself. Stygian Iron is a very dangerous metal- if you touch it for long enough, your soul will be trapped in the Underworld, and if it penetrates your skin, the same thing will happen. I remember once I came back from dinner to find some Hermes kid laying on the floor of my cabin, half-dead. Apparently, he had tried to steal my sword and had cut his finger on it's blade. If it penetrates your skin, you don't have to keep touching it for it to kill you. I had been barely able to save him. Only Hades and those descended from were safe from Stygian Iron.

I ran through some advanced sword forms using my black blade, and then shot a few steel arrows at some trees. After that, I set my weapons aside and sat on the ground. I cupped my hands in front of me and summoned some Underworld fire. It's green flames flickered brightly in my hands before I extinguished it. Next, I summoned some shadows and made them move around me. I shadow traveled around a bit before standing in the middle of the clearing. I knelt down and placed my hand on the ground as I summoned the dead. A skeletal squirrel was the first thing to rise, as I wasn't being very specific with what I summoned. Unless I specified exactly what type of skeleton I wanted to rise, whatever was buried in the area would come. I stopped after three squirrels, two rabbits, and a deer had risen and put them back into the earth. Good- my lack of practice hadn't greatly affected either my ability with weapons or my powers.

Suddenly, I froze. I felt something approaching me, which was odd- I could only sense creatures of the Underworld, and I hadn't exactly noticed any hellhounds wandering around.

A pale, human-like creature burst into the clearing. Shock shone in it's red eyes as it saw me holding my Stygian Iron knife.

"The Volturi has told us years ago that there were children of the dead once again on the earth, but I never thought I would meet one…" he murmured, still looking surprised.

He didn't seem particularly threatening, so I lowered my knife. "Who and what are you?" I asked calmly. He didn't appear to be the worst monster I'd faced, and he didn't seem to want to attack me. Besides, I felt drawn to him, the same way I had felt drawn to Nessie.

"My name is Oliver." He said. "And I'm a vampire. You are a daughter of Hades, correct?"

"Yes" I replied as understanding dawned on me. My father told me that vampires existed but usually left demigods alone, as our blood did not taste as good as a human's did. He also told me that, as they were no longer living, they saw him as their king.

"Does your coven live around here?" I asked, remembering that they tended to group together. "No" he replied. "We live in Canada, but I was coming to visit my old friend, Carlisle. He's been trying to make me a vegetarian." He said with a chuckle, as if the idea of that happening was preposterous. When he saw my questioning expression, he quickly elaborated. "Carlisle and his coven don't drink human blood, just animal blood. I have no idea how they manage; humans are delicious."

Carlisle… the name sounded vaguely familiar. I'd have to ask Nessie, as she was probably part of his coven- assuming that she was a vampire, of course. I wondered briefly if Jacob was aware that she wasn't human. However, there wasn't a good way for me to bring it up without revealing who I was.

Suddenly, Oliver stiffened. "I can smell a dog coming, so I should probably leave. I will see you again soon." With that, he disappeared in a blur. Wow, my father hadn't been exaggerating about their speed.

A few minutes later, after I had hidden all of my weapons and was about to head back to the house, a very large man broke through the bushes next to me. A second glance quickly identified him as Paul. "What are you doing here?" I asked him with a scowl. Sure, he seemed creepy, but I didn't expect him to start following me.

"What am _I _doing here? What are you doing out here? It's dangerous!" He exclaimed, seeming very anxious.

"Yes." I responded drily. "If I'm not careful, I might get eaten by a venomous squirrel."

This only made Paul angrier, and he started to shake. I stood there for a few seconds, but it didn't stop. "You okay?" I asked. Paul closed his eyes and the shaking slowed to a stop. I took that as an affirmative, and I said, "Good. Let's go."

Paul followed me the entire way back home, his eyes watching my every step. Eventually, we made it out of the forest and into La Push. "Alright, well I'm going to go to the store and pick up a few things. I'll see you around." There; it was clearly an invitation for him to leave, but he just shook his head. "I'll come with you." He said in a tone that left no room for argument. I narrowed my eyes and scowled. "Fine, but only if you stop being creepy."

Paul looked genuinely hurt, almost as if he didn't notice how weird he was being until I pointed it out. Before he could open his mouth to protest, I shot him a look and he hung his head, dejected.

We were halfway through the store when Paul started asking me questions. I figured he would probably stop talking to me if I gave him the minimal length responses, but he didn't.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Do you like any movies?"

"No."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Whatever there is to eat."

"Who is your best friend?"

"My brother."

"Where is he?"

"Don't know."

"What's his name?"

"Nico."

"Is he against you dating?"

"Not unless he doesn't like the guy I'm dating."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Three."

"Were any of them serious?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"One."

"What was your boyfriend's name?"

"Ethan."

"Why did you two break up?"

That one caught me off guard. I hadn't thought of what to say if a human asked me about my past. I decided to go with a vague, "It didn't work out."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I snapped. He fell silent after that and helped me to find the groceries that Emily had mentioned needing.

Silently, as I ignored the very tense man beside me, I walked home.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope that you're enjoying the story. I hope that Jacqueline isn't coming off as too bitchy, but she's a pretty negative character… Anyways, please REVIEW! It would make me really happy if someone reviewed… in fact, the first person who responds to this can pick out an OC character's name for "Daughter of Hell". Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes as the sun dawned. Damn it, I was still tired, but there was no way that I was going to fall back asleep with the sun slowly rising. I glanced at the old clock that hung on the wall- it was 5:18 am. Wonderful.

I slowly got out of bed, grabbed some clothes from my suitcase, and walked to the bathroom. I actually got my own bathroom for once, which was nice after years of sharing one with all the Hermes kids. Hades didn't get a cabin until last year, so I was accustomed to having to share a bathroom with tons of other kids. I showered and brushed my teeth, not bothering to brush my hair. That was one of the few things I actually liked about my appearance; my straight black hair didn't get knots easily, and I didn't need to brush it often.

I put my clothes on in the bathroom- I'd learned that Sam's friends inhabited the house at pretty much all times, and there was no way that I was going back to my room wearing only a towel. I had picked out a black shirt with black skinny jeans. I paired them with black combat boots and a black leather jacket- hopefully, my choice in clothing would give everyone at school else the hint that I didn't want to talk to them. It was probably best to scare them off on my first day. I didn't particularly like mortals, and I didn't plan on becoming friends with any of them.

By the time I got back to my bedroom, it was 6:00. Great. Emily had told me to be ready to leave by 7:30, meaning that I had an hour and a half to kill. I walked around my room, looking at the stuff Emily and Sam had put there for me. I had a brown bookshelf that was empty (which would stay empty), a comfy-looking black chair, white walls, and a bed with white sheets. Emily told me that I could decorate my room however I wanted it, which included painting. I would probably buy some black sheets- the white was literally making me feel uncomfortable. I'd have to pick up some black paint from the store, and maybe some green. Bright, light green. Maybe for the bookshelf? Eh, whatever. I'd figure it out later.

I decided that it was probably a good time to unpack and placed my suitcase and my carryon on my bed. My carryon held a pair of black sneakers and a bunch of black jeans. It also had a pouch full of drachmas hidden between the jeans. I placed the pouch under my pillow and hoped that Emily wouldn't come in to clean my bed or something weird like that and find them.

My suitcase held a bunch of black shirts and a couple of other things. I didn't really have that many possessions, as I was constantly moving from home to camp to quest. Plus, when you live in the Hermes cabin, you can't really own any valuables.

Underneath one of my shirts was a white envelope that held pictures of my friends and I. I had one of my mom and I at the Statue of Liberty. I also had one of Nico, Bianca, and I at camp before Bianca joined the Hunters and died. I had a few other pictures of Thalia, Percy, Tyson, Annabeth, Clarisse, Will, Travis, Lee, Grover, Charlie, Michael, Connor, and even Luke (before he became evil). I smiled as I came across a picture of my dad and I in the Underworld. I really hoped that no one found this picture, as it would be a bit hard to explain why we were in the Land of the Dead. I hesitated as I saw the picture under that one; it was of Ethan and I, sitting at the Hades table at camp. We were both laughing at something, but I couldn't remember what it was. I think Annabeth had taken the picture.

I placed all of the pictures under my pillow with my drachmas and erased all of the sentimental thoughts from my mind. I had other things to worry about, like making sure that no monsters attacked my while I was at school. As one of the most powerful demigods, I attracted a lot of monsters. Hopefully, the fact that I was far away from most other demigods would protect me, but I couldn't count on that.

I glanced at the clock again and saw that it was almost 7:15. Finally, it was time to go downstairs. I was greeted by Emily in the kitchen as she made something. "Oh good, you're up. I was afraid you were going to be late."

"Nah, I'm a pretty early riser." I replied before sitting down at the kitchen table and staring at the pile of books that sat in front of me. I hoped they weren't what I thought they were.

"Oh, there's your pile of books for school." And my hopes were killed.

Unfortunately, when you're a demigod, the more powerful you are, the more dyslexic you are. It took me forever to read a simple sentence, and even if my dyslexia didn't kick in, I probably still wouldn't be able to read it because I'm so hardwired for Ancient Greek. There was no way I was going to pass this year.

Sam walked into the kitchen and proceeded to make out with Emily. It was rather disgusting. They were worse than Aphrodite kids. When they finally broke apart, Sam turned to me. "Good morning Jacqueline. One of the boys will pick you up and take you to school."

"Cool." I replied. I didn't have to walk to school, which was nice. "By the way, you can call me Jack if you want, or Jackie. Jacqueline is kind of long."

Sam smiled and replied, "Will do, Jack."

Just as he said that, a bunch of the guys walked in. They all herded to the kitchen and began eating Emily's food the moment she turned off the stove. Knowing that I wouldn't be getting any, I opened the refrigerator and pulled out an apple. I leaned against the wall eating it as I waited for the boys to finish. It didn't take them long, and they all turned to face me, allowing me to actually see who was there today, as they apparently liked to ditch school often (one of the few things we had in common). Quil, Embry, and Seth were there today, and we exited the house and piled into Embry's truck.

They talked about things I didn't really understand, sometimes mentioning a "pack" or "patrols" when they thought I wasn't listening. I didn't really care about what they talked about.

When we pulled into the school parking lot, I discovered how small the school was. "Come on" said Seth. "I'll take you to the main office so you can get your schedule." He then launched into a detailed explanation of various teachers and classes, which teachers graded homework, which classes had hard tests, etc. I half-listened while I observed my surroundings. I would not allow myself to get lost in a school as small as this one.

As Seth and I entered the main office, we were greeted by a women with a nasally-sounding voice. "Can I help you?" she asked in a tone that implied she did not want to be here.

"I'm a new student, Jacqueline Young. I'm here to get my schedule."

"Right." She muttered, looking through some papers on her desk. "Here's your schedule. You have locker number 149, and your combination is 32-14-09. I hope you have a great first day." She then turned back to her computer, ignoring our presence. "Thanks." I muttered.

Seth showed me where my locker was, and I learned that my lock didn't actually work and I just had to pull it with a fair amount of force to get it to open. After shoving my black backpack in there, I turned to Seth, who was looking at my schedule to see if I had any classes together. "What order are my classes in?" I asked him.

I had done my course selection online earlier, so I already knew which classes I was taking. "American History, Algebra 2, English, Gym or Art depending on the day, Lunch, Chemistry, Spanish 3, and Ancient Greek Studies. That's weird, I didn't even know that we have that class."

I sighed. "It'll probably be the only one I actually pass. I suck school." Seth put his arm around me cheerfully. "I'll help you! We have math, chemistry, and Spanish together."

I took out my history, math, and english books and put them back in my backpack. Slinging it onto my shoulder, I asked Seth where my history class was. He handed me back my schedule and pointed to the room, which wasn't too far from my locker. "See you in Algebra!" he said, waving cheerfully as he headed the other way.

I walked into my history class uncertainly. Not many kids were there yet; good. I wouldn't have to do the stereotypical new kid introduction. "Are you Mr. Wallin?" I asked the teacher, even though I was pretty sure he was based on the maps of America that were hanging around the room. "Yes, and I assume you are Jacqueline Young, our new student?" he said in a monotone voice. I nodded, and he told me I could sit down. I sat in a desk at the back of the classroom and hoped that it wasn't anyone else's seat. I pulled out my textbook and opened it to a random page. I had absolutely no idea what it said, and it had a picture of an American eagle. That was helpful.

The rest of the class came in after the warning bell rang, and I was pleased to discover that I hadn't taken anyone else's seat. Mr. Wallin talked about Paul Revere for pretty much the entire class period while I stared at the clock, willing time to move faster. Unsurprisingly, it didn't work.

Finally, the bell rung, and I was able to get out of my seat and head to my next class, math. Seth was already there when I arrived, and he gestured for me to sit next to him. I obliged, pulling out my math textbook and placing it on my desk. I usually did better in math than I did with other subjects, as my Greek half wasn't opposed to numbers. I still wasn't very good at it, but I wasn't a total failure either. Our teacher, Mrs. Upeach, waited until everyone walked in and then shut the door.

"Class, we have a new student today! Jacqueline, would you please stand?" I stood up, giving my teacher the worst glare that I could without receiving a detention. Her enthusiasm visibly lessened, but she was persistent. "Tell us about yourself, Jacqueline."

I'm a seventeen-year-old demigod who just moved here because my mother was murdered and my father is the Greek god of death and I can't live in the Underworld. Other than that, which I couldn't tell anyone, there wasn't anything interesting about me.

"I'm a new student." Obviously. "I just moved here from New York, and you can call me Jack or Jackie." I sat back down, hoping that would satisfy Mrs. Upeach's enthusiasm. She seemed happy with my response, so I slouched back in my chair.

She spoke about how to solve equations by completing the square, and then had us go up to the chalkboard and do some practice problems. I got two out of three right, which I considered an accomplishment. The teacher didn't seem very impressed, but I didn't really care.

English was as bad as I expected it to be. I had to introduce myself again to the class, and then we were told to silently complete an assignment on "The Scarlet Letter", which everyone else had apparently read. I bullshitted my way through the entire worksheet. It took me long enough just to read the questions; there was no way that I was going to be able to look for the answers in the book. I didn't know the plot at all. I thought Hester was a boy until question four, where they mentioned she was the mother of some kid named Pearl, which was a pretty stupid name. Who names their kid after an object? You might as well name it "Lamp" or "Tree".

Gym was easy, as we only had to run laps around the gym. Everyone else complained while doing it, but I didn't have a problem with it. I guess all that training at camp might actually help me pass school, if Gym counted into my GPA. I'd have to investigate that later.

I ate lunch with Seth, Quil, and Embry. The school lunches were pretty disgusting, but I had eaten worse. I settled for eating a hamburger, as it looked like it was probably made from some sort of meat. The boys had no problem eating tons of the school food, even though it smelled really weird. They must've been really hungry.

I created a fire on my first day of chemistry. My powers only worked on green hellfire, so I couldn't contain it, and Seth (who was my lab partner) and I had to dump a flask of water onto the purple chemical that was flaming. The fire went out, but the purple stuff turned orange and started making bubbles. I really hoped that we hadn't created some sort of poisonous gas, because we pretended that our chemical was turning out fine and dumped it in the sink before our teacher had a chance to look at it.

I had Spanish class next, which was probably my worst class. I could barely handle english- there was no way I could handle another language. My teacher greeted me in Spanish when I walked into the classroom, and I had no idea what she said. I just stared blankly at her and said, "Hola." She seemed kind of disappointed that I wasn't going attempt to converse with her in spanish and told me in english that I could sit down. I did so and tuned out my teacher for the rest of class. There wasn't really a point in trying when I knew I would fail anyways.

Finally, it was time for my next class, which was hopefully going to raise my GPA: Ancient Greek Studies. My teacher's name was Mr. Tellavus, and he apparently taught all of the smaller classes at school. He actually did know stuff about Ancient Greece though, even if he did pronounce almost everything wrong when he taught the class certain words and phrases in Ancient Greek. It was the only class I had fun in, and it seemed that I might actually enjoy school, just a little bit.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry to end the chapter at such an awkward time, but it was getting kind of long and I figured I can just pick up at Jack's Ancient Greek class in the next chapter. Nico will hopefully be arriving into the story either the next chapter or the chapter after that, depending on how fast I feel like moving through the next couple of weeks. Also, just so you guys know, I'm changing a few peoples' ages so that they aren't all out of high school leaving Jacqueline to fend for herself. **

**Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate the reviews I got (they literally made my day, which is kind of pathetic). Please keep reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

The bell signaling the end of the day rung, and I grabbed my backpack and left. Greek seemed like it might actually be a fun class. I saw Quil and Embry out of the corner of my eye standing by Embry's truck and headed towards them.

"Jackie!" Quil cried, holding his arms out for a hug. I ignored him and turned to Embry. "Do you know where Seth is?" He shook his head, grinning as he watched Quil pretend to get upset by my actions.

"I thought we were friends! I felt a bond between us. Don't you feel it?" Quil grabbed my arm.

"Why are you so hot?" I asked him. He had to be at least 10 degrees warmer than I was. He didn't seem to be sick, so I didn't really know what was wrong with him.

He smirked. "You think I'm hot?" Embry sighed. "Body temperature, man."

"Knew that." Quil replied arrogantly. He turned to me and said, "It's a Quileute thing." I raised my eyebrows, not buying it. "I'm half Quiluete, but I'm not that hot." In fact, I was a few degrees colder than most humans. I wasn't really sure why, as Nico wasn't like that. I guess we had just inherited different traits.

"You half to be full-blooded to get the trait." Embry said. I nodded, pretending that made sense. I still didn't believe their story, but I couldn't think of any other explanations.

Just then, Seth came up to us. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Swiggins wanted to talk to me about my history grade" he said cheerfully. Wow, this guy was so happy that even failing history couldn't bring him down. I couldn't believe that we were related.

The four of us got in the truck and the boys started talking about sports. I wasn't particularly interested in sports- they were too organized and there were too many rules. When you fight, it's not organized at all, and the only rule is to stay alive.

In about ten minutes, we got to Sam and Emily's house. The boys dropped me off and continued towards their homes. When I entered, I saw that no one was home. Now was the perfect time for me to pick up some paint. I dropped off my bag in my room, made sure I had some money, and began to walk to the general store, figuring that they probably had paint.

I was about fifteen minutes away when an old black truck pulled up next to me. Why did everyone here have trucks? It was kind of weird. I looked over to see who the driver was, and I was saw it was Paul.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "The store." I replied. "I need paint." I had come to accept that Paul wasn't going to leave me alone, no matter how much I wanted him to. He gestured for me to get into his truck and I sighed but obliged.

"So what color did you want to get?"

"Black. And maybe green."

"Why are you getting paint?"

"For my room."

"Isn't it already painted?"

"The walls are white."

Surprisingly, Paul accepted my answer and seemed to understand why I wanted paint. In a few minutes, we arrived at the paint store.

Paul followed me around while I grabbed a can of black paint and a green that was almost the same shade as hellfire. He seemed to be back in his ultra-creepy mode where he just stalked me, so I didn't attempt to start a conversation. This lasted the entire way back to Emily's house, which I was quite happy about. I realized that I enjoyed Paul's silence; it was better than having to pretend to be somewhat interested in useless conversations.

Paul dropped me off and stared at me, probably hoping for an invitation to come in so that he could get some of Emily's food. "See you later, and thanks for a ride." Emily wasn't home, and I had things to do. I had decided to do at least some of my homework so that I would eventually graduate, and I should probably look up the Scarlet Letter on the internet as well. I also had to Iris-message my brother to make sure he was alright; I hadn't heard from him in a while, which was unusual.

I put the paint cans in the corner of my room, deciding to actually use the paint on a different day. I sat down on my bed and got my pouch of drachmas from under my pillow. I grabbed one and walked into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, after spraying water all over myself (from both the shower and the sink) and trying random lighting options, I realized that making rainbows wasn't one of my talents. I grabbed a towel and got most of the water off of me, as well as wiping most of the water off of the bathroom floor.

It was time to find someone who did know how to make rainbows; Percy Jackson.

**A/N: That was a really short chapter… sorry about that. I just realized that the last sentence there sounded kind of dramatic, and since I'm really bad at ending chapters, I just went with it. So yeah, nothing super important happened in this chapter, other than that Jack is starting to bond with some of the wolves and is starting to be less annoyed by Paul, which is progress. It's going to take a while before Jack starts to fall in love with Paul. She doesn't really like mortals, and she thinks Paul falls into that category. Also, she was in love with Ethan… until he died… maybe I should do a short prequel on Jack and Ethan's relationship so you guys can see how much his death affected her. Let me know if you guys think I should!**

**Anyways, thank you so much to my reviewers! You guys are the best. **


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't know where Nico was, so I couldn't just shadow travel to him. However, I knew Percy would be helping at camp, as Chiron had recruited him after he finished high school. My other cousins, Thalia and Tyson had decided not to go to college as well. Tyson was living at his dad's palace with a bunch of other cyclopes, and Thalia was one of Artemis' hunters. Nico was off doing mysterious things all over the country, and no one really knew what was going on with him. I wasn't really sure what I planned on doing after I got out of high school. I knew I wouldn't be able to blend into the mortal world like many demigods chose to do- my powers were too strong, and I would attract a lot of monsters. I was lucky that I hadn't come across a manticore or something in La Push yet.

I looked at the clock that hung in the living room and saw that it was almost 5. I could probably be back by 7 for dinner, so I didn't bother leaving a note that said I was at a friend's house or something.

I spotted a nicely sized shadow behind the couch, and I used it to transport myself to the Hades cabin at camp. As usual, it was empty. The only children Hades had somewhat recently were Nico, Bianca, and myself. I started wondering if I was going to have any more siblings soon, as Percy had pretty much abolished all of the useless laws of the gods.

I cursed under my breath; I had forgotten my weapons, and walking through camp unarmed wasn't exactly safe. I climbed out of a back window and knelt down to the earth. Raising my hand over the mixture of rock and soil, I silently summoned the Stygian iron that existed underground. It could be found almost anywhere, but only Hades and his children had the ability to summon it. Once it came to the surface, I commanded it to form a sword shape. It was a bit strange, as it didn't have a proper hilt and instead had a lump of iron, but it would do.

Straightening up, I walked out from behind the cabin and into the midst of camp. A few seconds after I emerged from the shadows of my father's cabin, I was tackled by an unseen force. Startled, I brought up my makeshift sword, only to see that the unseen attacker was actually my favorite children of Hermes.

I gaped at them as they got off of me. "How did you guys sneak up on me?" I asked incredulously. I didn't mean to sound conceited, but they had never been able to sneak up on me, despite their continuous efforts. I was the daughter of Hades- shadows and stealth were two areas of my expertise.

"We've been practicing." Travis replied, looking smug that he had caught me off guard. "We decided that if we wanted to start doing some big league pranking, we were going to have to work on our stealth." Connor said, looking just as smug as his brother.

"Big league pranking?" I asked suspiciously. "That had better not mean what I think it does."

"…"

"You can't prank the gods! You two are going to get killed!"

"Ah, but not if we don't get caught." Connor said with a wink.

I looked at the twins incredulously for a moment, before deciding there wasn't much I could do. I sighed and said, "Just don't prank the Big Three, alright? They aren't nearly as forgiving as most of the other gods." I thought about it for a moment. "Try Apollo. He probably won't kill you if you get caught."

Travis grinned. "Thanks for the advice. If we get caught, we'll be sure to mention exactly who suggested him as our victim."

I narrowed my eyes threateningly at the two older boys. "Don't you dare bring me into your stupid scheme."

They seemed unfazed by my intimidation attempt; they were always the best at ignoring my glares. Suddenly, I remembered why I had come to camp in the first place.

"Anyways, have either of you seen Percy?" I asked them.

Travis pointed towards the center of camp. "I think he and Chiron are trying to organize a game of capture the flag." My eyes lit up. I loved playing capture the flag. Mortal games weren't nearly as fun; you had to hold yourself back, because if only one mortal got a tiny scratch on his knee, gods forbid, it was the end of the world.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you later!" I called behind me, already heading towards Chiron.

I smirked when I saw my cousin attempting to control a particularly stubborn young demigod. "David, I told you, you have to fight with the Athena cabin!" The boy, who appeared to be about thirteen, stomped his foot in a manner that suggested he was immature for his age and was used to getting what he wanted. "But I want to fight with the Ares cabin!" The kid whined.

I tapped Percy on the shoulder, deciding that this kid's tantrum could wait. "Hey Percy!" I said with a smile. His face lost it's annoyed expression when he saw me and returned my smile. "Hey Jack!" He said as he pulled me into a hug. "How's Washington?" He asked. "Boring." I said, rolling my eyes. "I have yet to see a single monster." My cousin raised his eyebrows. "You want monsters to find you?" He asked in a tone that suggested he thought I was insane. "Not any big ones, but an empousa or something wouldn't hurt. I haven't had a good fight in forever!" I ended that last part rather dramatically. Percy grinned, now that he understood why I wanted a monster or two in La Push. "Well, you can fight in a few minutes during capture the flag!" "Excellent." I said happily. I really was itching for a fight.

"Are you Ares' daughter?" I heard a rather annoying voice in front of me ask. I turned and looked at the kid (I think his name was David) that stood in front of us. He seemed kind of in awe of me, which was irritating. "No." I responded, letting my irritation seep into my voice. His awe vanished when he learned that Ares was not my father.

The kid turned back to Percy and started harassing him about fighting with the Ares kids again. Percy looked like he was just about ready to give in our of sheer annoyance, but I stepped in.

"Look, kid." I said in my most threatening manner. "I don't think your mom is going to be pleased when she finds out that you would rather fight for some random Ares kids than for your siblings. I'm also not entirely sure that the Ares kids want you on their side; you don't look like much of a fighter." I eyed his nonexistent muscles pointedly. "So why don't you fight for the only side that will take you (since they have to), unless you'd rather clean the camp while everyone else plays capture the flag.

My words themselves weren't all that threatening, so it was probably my glare and the whole "aura of death" that I supposedly gave off that scared the kid. His eyes widened and he started stuttering a bit, before he did an awkward half-bow and ran towards the Athena cabin. "Did he just bow?" I asked Percy amusedly after the kid was out of hearing range. My cousin looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Yep. You really scared the shit out of him." I sighed happily, knowing that my intimidation tactics still worked. "Anyways, what are the teams?" I asked.

"Well, it's Hephaestus, Demeter, Apollo, Athena, Hecate, Iris, Hebe, and Hypnos against Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysis, Tyche, Nemesis, and Nike. I'll probably fight with the former, and you can join the latter." Excellent; I hadn't particularly wanted to fight side-by-side that David kid anyways. In fact, I looked forward to defeating him. I raised an eyebrow at my cousin. "You do realize that since we're the most powerful demigods here, and we're on opposite sides, we're going to have to have an epic duel?" It was inevitable, really. Percy laughed at my prediction, knowing I was most likely right. "I look forward to it." He said with a smile.

**A/N: Alright guys, so I know not much happened, but I wanted to end the chapter before the whole capture-the-flag thing, since that's probably going to be pretty long. You might have noticed that Jack is a lot nicer to the demigods than she is to the werewolves, but that's because she holds a grudge against mortals (which you'll find out about later) and she thinks the wolves are mortals. She's actually pretty nice to people she enjoys being around. Anyways, thank you to my fabulous reviewers!**


End file.
